Ron's Deathly Disease
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Ron becomes deathly ill during the end of their 6th year. They travel to the United States where they learn a couple of things. Came completely from my imagiantion. One shot.


**A/N: I had a weird dream about this one time and decided to write a story about it. This is how it turned out. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Hermione, Harry and Ginny crept quietly down the hallways of Hogwarts. It was the dead of night and if anyone saw them they would be dead. Students shouldn't be up in the middle of the night prowling the hallways. Especially now that Dumbledore had died and the Death Eaters had started running the school. Anyone was in trouble, even pure-bloods, if they were in the hallways past curfew. The teachers hated punishing the students, but they had to if they wanted to live.

Ron had been deathly ill for the last couple of days and without Madame Pomfrey to cure him, she had been chased away by Snape, he was dying fast. Rebecca, a Hufflepuff girl and Madame Pomfrey's daughter although no one knew that, was taking care of him the best she could, but she was only a novice in the arts of healing and she couldn't do much. The Death Eaters didn't care about any of the students. They just wanted to punish them for anything they did wrong, and search all the rooms in the school to find anything considered a weapon. They hadn't been at it very long, so they could find hiding places for their stuff that would be considered a weapon.

Hermione finally found the Room of Requirement, where Ron was being kept. They went inside to find Ron pacing the length of the room looking confused and scared. The second Ron realized they were there, he pounced on them.

"Something is very wrong, guys. I feel way different than I did an hour ago. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I might be half-ghost now. I've talked to a few of the … more sane ghosts and they told me that I'm probably right. We've got to do something. I don't want to be a ghost!" When he was done explaining, he started banging his head on the wall. Hermione went to soothe him, while Harry turned to Rebecca for confirmation on what Ron had said. Rebecca nodded.

"Oh, this is not-"Harry started to say, but was interrupted by a victorious shout from the door. They all turned to see Marcus Damien, a Death Eater. They all pulled out their wands except for Ron, who panicked and started running into walls. Damien pulled out his wand, still grinning. His light brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes sparkled victoriously.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some students out of bed in the middle of the night, maybe? Should we report you to Headmaster Snape and see what he does about you? No, you probably wouldn't enjoy that, now would you? No, I think I'll take care of you myself." Damien snapped his fingers and three other Death Eaters walked in.

"Minion, what pedigrees do they have?" Damien commanded. One of the Death Eaters came forward and walked up to each of them in turn starting with Harry, then Ginny, Rebecca, Hermione and finally Ron.

"Half-Blood, pure-blood, pure-blood, mud-blood and pure-blood." Minion announced. Hermione winced at the hurtful name of a muggle-born. Ron, perfectly normal again, pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Ah, a pair of lovers, I see. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, am I right?" Damien concluded. Ron and Hermione just stared at him blankly. Damien didn't notice and he turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Rumors are that you two are dating also. Are they true, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley?" Ginny and Harry both blushed. "Ah, so they are true. On that happy note I think I'll finish you five off. Cheer up. At least you'll all die together." Damien and his three friends raised their wands, about to cast an unforgiveable curse, when all of a sudden Neville and a few other Gryffindors burst into the room.

"Go!" Neville shouted at them. They turned to the door, but Damien was still there. The only way out was a window in the back of the room. Harry ran towards the window, raising his wand towards it and shouting something his friends couldn't hear. The glass broke and the others immediately knew what he was thinking. They ran up to the window just as Harry jumped out. He used his wand to create a mattress on the ground and landed safely. The others followed and together they ran to the Forbidden forest. No one would look for them there.

"Okay you guys. I have a plan to help Ron, but we have to hurry. Rebecca I need you to go to Hagrid's and stay there. Keep in touch with us using Ginny's cell phone. Ginny, I'm sorry but she needs your cell phone." Ginny reluctantly handed it over."Good. Rebecca, go. _Now_." Rebecca ran towards Hagrid's and Harry turned back to the others.

"Okay. I have a friend who's a doctor in the United States who might able to help. He's a wizard so he should know what's wrong with Ron." Just as Harry had finished speaking, a middle-aged man appeared next to him. He had salt and pepper hair and bright gray eyes.

"Did somebody call for a doctor?" The man asked with a smile. "Harry! I didn't expect you to be the one who needed help. What's wrong? " The man asked.

"Dr. Avian, my friend here has been deathly ill for the last couple of days. Then something weird happened today that made him think that he's half-ghost and made me think that he's gone completely mental. Do you think that you can help him?" Harry explained.

"Sure. Is this your friend, Harry?" Dr. Avian asked, pointing to Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth and called Dr. Avian a few rude things before she calmed down. "OK, that wasn't your friend apparently. How about him?" He asked again, this time pointing to a tree. Harry shook his head and pointed to Ron. "Ah, of course. And your name is…?" Dr. Avian asked. Ron told him, completely baffled as to how this man had just appeared right after Harry had finished talking.

"Okay, on the count of three we're going back to my office. Everyone grab onto my arms and I'll Apparate us there. One…. Two…. Three!" Dr. Avian said. 10 minutes and much puking later they could finally go into Dr. Avian's office. In the bright lights of the waiting room, everyone looked really pale. No one had any idea that Apparateing could be so…. scary.

"Okay, I'm going to take your friend Ron into my office to see if I can find out what is wrong with him. Wait here. There are refreshments and snacks in the fridge behind the counter. Help yourself to anything you need." Dr. Avian took a very scared Ron by the arm and dragged him into the office.

Harry looked around and saw a few magazines on a table, a fish tank with a dozen fish in it, a couple of chairs and finally the fridge behind the counter. The walls were white with a couple of paintings of tigers on them. The floor was black carpet with a white rug here and there.

Harry finished looking around and turned to his companions. Ginny looked about to cry and Hermione looked deep in thought. Harry had learned long ago that when Hermione looked like that it was best not to disturb her. He sat down next to Ginny and picked up a magazine. _Who the heck is Selena Gomez? _He asked himself. He looked up from the cover of the magazine to ask Ginny if she knew to find Hermione glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"When you told us about this guy you did not mention that he was completely mental! What if he kills Ron? What would we do then? You can't beat You-Know-Who without him. Plus, he's your best friend." Hermione whisper yelled at him.

"Dr. Avian comes highly recommended by many witches and wizards. I am sure he won't kill Ron. If he can't fix him, then he'll recommend someone else who can do it. Now, can you stop yelling at me?" Harry told her. Hermione went and got a drink from the fridge. Harry turned back to Ginny.

"You are a hundred percent sure that he won't kill Ron?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "Now, do you know who Selena Gomez is?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged. Harry sighed and opened the magazine. He read about Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez who was, it turned out, a singer and an actor. He was just reading about a movie called Eclipse when someone snatched the magazine out of his hand. He looked up to see Ginny and Ron, who was deathly pale, and Dr. Avian standing nearby with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry but what Ron has something I can't fix. It's not my specialty. What he has is a bad case of blibbertoober. If it isn't cured soon he will start seeing things that aren't real, and then he will start hyperventilating and start sweating like he just got out of a swimming pool, then his body will slowly numb itself because of the pain that will take place shortly after the sweating. The pain will get there before the body is completely numbed. It will get so bad that his heart will fail and he will die a painful death. Oh, and he won't recognize anyone after he starts to hyperventilate. Out of every 10 people that get blibbertoober, 7 die. I can recommend someone whose specialty is blibbertoober." Dr. Avian explained sadly. He went behind the counter for a moment and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and started talking fast. No one could understand him.

When he hung up a few minutes later, he just held out his arms to the four teenagers. They knew what to do and they braced themselves to Apparate. 10 minutes later and some puking later, they met the new doctor.

"Dr. White, meet my friends, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron who is your patient." Dr. Avian said. Dr. White nodded and led them into the waiting. It was an exact replica of 's waiting room. explained Ron's condition to the other doctor. He then nodded briefly at the others before Apparateing away. Dr. White gestured to Ron to follow him and led him into his office. Ron followed looking very scared. Hermione looked around before grabbing another magazine lying on the table. Ginny sat next to Harry silently sobbing. Harry held her until she cried to sleep.

Dr. White eventually came back out of his office. "Your friend should be fine. I have performed the surgery needed without much difficulty. He should wake up in a few hours. In the meantime, you may rest in my apartment." He said.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Harry said while waking Ginny up. She looked around tiredly and followed the others to Dr. White's apartment. The second she found the couch, she collapsed and was asleep in seconds. Hermione took the guest bedroom and Harry slept in the chair next to the couch.

Hours later, Dr. White woke them to see Ron, who was up. They gladly followed him into his office, where Ron sat, looking perfectly normal. Hermione and Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly, both crying they were so happy.

Dr. White told them that Ron would have to come back immediately if he felt that anything was wrong. They readily agreed and with that he Apparated them back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Blibbertoober is something I completly made up. Once again this completely came from my imagination. there will be an epilogue.**


End file.
